


Scream

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Narti can't talk--she can't see, either.  But she sure as heck can feel.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for voltronwhumpweek2017 :)

Narti’s first problem was that she’s blind. Okay, yeah, she’s used to having that problem–she hasn’t seen anything her whole life save for when she got Kova. Kova is usually asleep for a split second after Narti wakes up, but her vision doesn’t come back. It’s eerily cold and silent. Panic swells in her gut. 

If you’re reading this, you’re probably not blind, so you have no idea how terrifying it is to be stuck in the dark with no clue where you are. She has her other, heightened senses, sure, but that won’t help if she’s in some cave or dungeon, which she’s pretty sure she’s in a cell of some sort. All she can hear is the periodic dripping of water in a puddle. 

It smells terrible and musty with a hint of metal. She can’t tell if it’s blood or rusty pipes. SHe really hopes it’s just a rusty pipe. 

“Ah, so you’re finally awake,” someone sneers. Narti jumps. She hadn’t heard anyone approaching. Then again, there could’ve just been someone in here watching her as she slept. Narti shudders at the thought. At least this person probably doesn’t want her dead; they could’ve easily killed her off when she was asleep and vulnerable. They probably want her dead, actually, they just want to see her suffer and have a little fun themselves. 

There’s suddenly a hand jerking Narti’s face to the right. Their claws are digging into her cheek, and her neck hurts from the sudden movement. She goes to lurch forward to fight back, but her hands are tied behind her, binding her to the wall. Her jump forward almost pulls her shoulders out of the sockets. That hurt. 

“Pathetic half-breed,” the person spits and slashes their hand down Narti’s cheek, creating a metallic taste in Narti’s mouth. The person’s voice is cold, but not in a villainous way. It’s like the cold that seeps into your bones when you have hypothermia. It’s a powerful kind of cold, a dangerous kind of cold. It puts Narti on edge. “There’s no use for you with us.” 

Narti knows it’s because she can’t talk. When she was small, before Lotor saved her, a few people like this person (one’s that thought she was a pathetic half-breed) dug her voice box out of her throat. She still has that scar, obviously, but she can’t stand to know it’s there for everyone to see, so she tends to cover it up. She thinks. She doesn’t know if it’s actually covered up in its entirety. 

If she doesn’t have any use, then why is she here? Convenience? Zethrid would’ve ripped these people’s throats out, Ezor would be way too fast for them, and Acxa is too skilled for them. Narti is the weakest link. 

“You must be wondering why you’re here, then.” Well, yeah, Narti is. “You were the easiest. That is all. You are not important or special.” Narti knew that. This person must not be really smart or they’re purposefully pointing out the painfully obvious. Narti falls over when the person slaps her across the face. Ow. 

No, wait, this is someone different. The hand is bigger and way colder. Maybe metal? 

Wait a minute. The Galra kidnapped her? What the heck? Narti has never been more confused in her life, and trust her when she says she’s been pretty confused before. 

Narti’s head hurts. Whether it’s from hitting it or thinking about all of this, she can’t be sure. Everything seems so far away, then too close, and far away again. It’s like her sense of reality is fluctuating just to mess with her. The druid (because who else could it be) is talking, but Narti can’t hear. 

There’s a pressure on her mind like a planet is sitting on her thoughts. Then, he thoughts feel like they’re parting, letting the planet fall through like sand in a net. 

No. No, get out, Narti wants to scream, but, well, she can’t. Stupid bandits. She pushes memories and random thoughts to the front of her mind to stop the druid from sifting through everything. Like a claw coming down, the druid slashes their way through the random things to try to get to the things Lotor has told her. Pathetic traitor, she repeats like a mantra. The other Galra in the room kicks her in the side and Narti skids across the cold floor. Everything is cold. Narti hopes Kova is okay. 

Eventually, the druid gives up and goes to rest. Narti is mentally exhausted, and there are bruises covering her entire body. She just hopes that her friends come soon because she doesn’t know how strong she’ll be after another session of that. 

She loses track of the days. Instead, she labels everything as the amount of mind-searching sessions she’s endured. It’s up to four when Narti just kind of gives up. She’s laying on the floor with her bruised wrists still tied to the wall when the room shakes. She’s probably going to be sucked out into space. At least this will all be over. 

Narti is waiting for the sweet release of death when the door to her cell opens with a crack. It’s less opening and more breaking of the bars, she thinks. Her chest rumbles in some form of a groan. 

“Narti,” someone sighs. She’s gathered up in someone’s arms, but Narti just lays limp. The pressure around her wrists goes away, and the floor falls away under her. She’s moving, bouncing limply against the person carrying her. She thinks it’s Zethrid. It’s too broad to be the other two, and her hands are wrapped almost clear around Narti’s knees and shoulders, so it must be Zethrid. 

“Team Voltron is down that way,” Ezor says, and they take a sharp turn in the other direction. Narti doesn’t remember much of what happens after that, but when she wakes up, she can see–through Kova, of course. Zethrid is standing with her arms crossed, but she has worry lines on her face, Ezor is messing with something, and Acxa is polishing her blade. Even Lotor is in the room. 

“Welcome back, Narti,” Lotor says. He pats Narti’s shoulder and stalks off. On this inside, Narti is smiling too wide for her face to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr--elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
